Mi Ídolo
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: ONE-SHOT. En la niñez de Gwen, ella se interesó el él por su clase de ropa, la música y más que nada en su estilo. Después de todo podemos seguir el ejemplo de quien querramos, ¿no? - GxD fraternal, TxG y DxC leve.


**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama Series no me perteneció, pertenece ni pertenecerá.**

**Aclaraciones: **UA (universo alterno), Total Drama no ocurrió (creo que es obvio… n_nU), Gwen y Bridgette tienen 9 años, Trent 11 y los demás 16. Está narrado en P.O.V. normal. **ONE-SHOT. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Ídolo<strong>

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto a mi muñeca?- Gritó desde su habitación una pequeña niña, de tez pálida, ojos negros y cabello de igual color.

-No, ¿ya la buscaste debajo de tu cama?- Le contestó su madre entrando a la habitación.

La pequeña niña se agachó y buscó debajo de la cama, no había nada.

-No está aquí.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y no la tiene Zack?- Preguntó su madre curiosa. A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y salió corriendo de su habitación.

-¡No, Gwen! ¡Yo quiero jugar con 'Emily'!- Se escuchó al hermano menor de la niña, pidiéndole jugar con su muñeca.

Su madre sonrió y fue a buscar a los dos hermanos.

* * *

><p><em>*Se escuchó el timbre del teléfono*<em>

-¡Gwen, es para ti!- La llamó su mamá para que contestara.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Gwen antes de tomar la bocina del teléfono, su madre sólo sonrió y se fue.

_-¡Hola, Gwen!-_

-¡Hola, Bridgette!- Saludó emocionada.- ¿Cómo estás?

_-Genial, ¿y tú?-_

-También, ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó contenta.

_-Mi mamá me dio permiso de invitarte a venir al parque con nosotras. ¿Crees que te dejen venir?_

-Eh, no lo sé. Espera un momento.- Tapó la bocina con la mano.- ¡Mamá! Bridgette me invitó al parque con ella y su mamá, ¿puedo ir? ¡Por favor, me portaré bien, lo prometo!- Preguntaba Gwen a su madre en voz baja.

-No veo porqué no. Sí, puedes ir.

-¡Dijo que sí!- Le contestó a su amiga.

_-¡Genial! Pasaremos por ti a las 3pm. Nos vemos.- _Se despidió Bridgette y Gwen colgó.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 2:55pm.

-¿Llevarás algo?- Preguntó su mamá.

-Eh, no creo. – Dijo Gwen sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Encendió la televisión y cambio canales.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Espero a que venga Bridgette.-

-¿Porqué no juegas con Zack mientas ella llega?-

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo con 'Emily'? ¡La secuestró!

_-¡Te escuché!_- Gritó Zack desde la planta alta de la casa.

-¡No me interesa, _enano_!

_-¡No me digas así, soy pequeño, no un enano!-_

-¡Pues tienes la estatura de uno!- La mamá de Gwen la detuvo.

-Oye, basta de eso, ¿ok?- En eso sonó el timbre.

-¡wooo! Yo voy.- Gwen corrió a la puerta y abrió, era Bridgette y su madre.

-Hola, Gwen.- Saludó la madre de Bridgette.

-Hola.- Contestó apenada.

-¿Ya van directamente al parque, cierto?-

-Claro, no tardaremos. Vengan, chicas- La mamá de Bridgette salió de la casa, Gwen y la rubia la siguieron.

-Bye, mamá. Te veo más tarde.- Gwen le sonrió a su madre, y después fueron en camino al parque.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde vamos primero?-<p>

-Eh… no tengo idea. Mira, ¿ése es Trent?- A Gwen se le iluminaron los ojos y buscó con la mirada al pelinegro.

-¿En dónde?-

-Ahí, cerca de los columpios.- Su amiga le indicó.

-¡Hey, Trent! ¡Hola!- Gwen dio pequeños saltos, moviendo los brazos para llamar a Trent. Éste se acerco a ellas.

-¡Hey, Gwen! Hola, Bridge-. Saludó el ojiverde.

-Hola, Trent. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dar un paseo. Me aburría en casa.-

-Creí que tenías clases de guitarra a esta hora… ¿ya no las tomas?- Preguntó Gwen curiosa.

-Es por eso, las sigo tomando pero ahora sólo es repaso de todo. Técnicamente ya sé tocar la guitarra. ¿No es genial?- Comentó él sonriendo contento.

-Claro, Trent- Gwen le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eh… tengo que irme. ¿Las veo luego?-

-Claro. Nos vemos.- Un auto negro se detuvo cerca de ahí, Trent entró en el y el auto arrancó.

-Es lindo cierto.- Comentó la rubia.

-Sí… ¿a ti te gusta?- Bridgette detectó un poco de celos en su tono de voz.

-No, pero es buen amigo.-

-Ah… sí…- Gwen miró hacia otro lado.

-Oye, mira a ese chico.- Gwen dijo mirando cerca de ahí. En una banca estaban sentados dos chicos: un chico y una chica. El chico tenía una mohicana verde, percings en el rostro y ropa oscura. La chica era de tez morena y cabello café. Los dos estaban en la banca, abrazados.

-Ese chico se ve… algo… raro. ¿No crees?- Dijo Bridgette.

-A mí me gusta cómo luce. Se ve genial.- Comentó Gwen un poco maravillada por el chico.

-Como tú digas…-

-Mira a la chica. ¿Será su novia?- Gwen caminó cautelosa hacia una gran piedra que había cerca de los dos chicos, Bridgette la siguió.

-Eso supongo, están abrazados. –Comentó Bridgette mirando a la morena. Ésta reía y golpeaba jugando al chico de la mohicana.- ¡Oye! ¿Qué esto no es espiar?- Le susurró a Gwen, ella los seguía mirando.

-No, y además ellos no saben que estamos aquí. ¿O sí?

-No… pero pueden vernos.

-Nah… - Gwen le contestó a su amiga. Ella aún veía con asombro al chico, sus cadenas, sus percings, su estilo. Ella jamás había visto nada parecido.

-Gwen…- La llamó Bridgette nerviosa, la chica morena se había levantado de la banca y caminaba cerca de donde ellas estaban escondidas.

-Sh… -Gwen le tapó la boca a Bridgette y ambas se escondieron un poco más en la roca. La morena no las vio, pero seguía cerca.

La chica se volteó rápidamente y miró al chico.

-¿De qué quieres la soda, Duncan?- La chica puso sus manos en sus caderas. Duncan la miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

-Ah… Courtney… sorpréndeme.- Duncan la miró divertido, esperando su reacción.

Courtney rodó los ojos y se fue, tratando de esconder el rubor que le causó Duncan.

-Hora de la acción…- Gwen se levantó y caminó hacia Duncan, Bridgette la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¡Si mi mamá nos ve nos mata… bueno, quizás a ti no pero a mí sí!-

-Solo trataré de hacer conversación, no te preocupes. Volveré pronto, tú solo actúa normal, ¿ok?- Gwen trató de calmar a Bridgette. Ella aceptó.

-¡Hola!- Gwen dijo un poco fuerte, asustando a Duncan.- ¿Duncan, verdad?

-Eh… sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó un poco confundido.

-Sin querer oí a tu novia decirte así.-

-¡Hey! No es mi novia.-

-Parecen. – Se burló un poco Gwen.- Y además estaban abrazados, ¿cómo explicas eso?

-Ah… está bien. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hey, no seas grosero.- Le dijo Gwen bromeando.- Nada en realidad…-

-¿Y entonces…?-

-¿Qué acaso no puedo hablar contigo…?-

-Eh… supongo que sí… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Gwen.-

-¿Gwendolyn, eh? Jaja- Dijo divertido, Gwen frunció un poco el ceño.

-No me digas así, ¿ok?- Le dijo, o más bien, advirtió ella.

-Está bien, está bien… qué agresiva.-

-Gracias… ¿y tú qué eres?-

-Eh… que yo sepa un chico.-

-¡No! Digo… ¿por qué te vistes así?-

-¿Algún problema con mi ropa? – Le contestó bromeando.- Me gusta cómo se ve.-

-A mí también…-

-Eh… ok…-

-¿Tus padres te dejaron teñirte el cabello? Mi madre dice que no puedo hacerlo hasta los quince años…-

-No me dieron permiso, cuando llegué a casa con el cabello verde y ellos no sabían. Pero supongo que no tienen problema con eso.-

-Oh… - Gwen miró a lo lejos que Courtney ya venía hacia ellos.- Oye, ¿te importaría tomarte una foto conmigo?-

-Claro que no. Ven acá- Gwen sonrió. Busco en su bolsa su celular, se sentó a un lado de Duncan, sonrieron ambos y entonces tomó la foto. Después de tomarla la miró contenta- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias!

-De nada, Gwen. Nos vemos después.

-¡OK! ¡Bye! – Gwen corrió hasta donde estaba Bridgette y le mostró la foto.

-Te la traje de uva, ¿está bien?- Dijo Courtney acercándose a Duncan. Le dio la soda.

-Claro.-

-Te vi hablando con alguien. ¿Quién era?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Una amiga, no te preocupes.- Él sonrió y dejó la soda a un lado. Se levantó de la banca en donde estaba sentado y besó a la morena. Ella correspondió al beso, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba un poco triste.

-Gwen… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó algo preocupada Bridgette.

-¿Huh?... ah, sí. –Dijo Gwen volviendo en sí. Le sonrió a Bridgette para despreocuparla.

-Qué bien… Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos a casa…- Dijo Bridgette volteando a ver al cielo, éste tenía varias nubes de color gris oscuro.

-Está bien…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siete años después…<strong>_

-¡Gwen! Trent te está esperando.- Dijo la madre de Gwen entrando a la habitación. La chica asintió y su mamá se fue.

En un buró, cerca de la cama de Gwen, se encontraba una foto, enmarcada en un marco negro con brillos plateados y azules. La foto era de ella de niña y del chico que admiró (y que tal vez seguía admirando).

Ella sonrió.

Terminó de acomodar sus cabellos azules y negros, se puso la ropa oscura que tanto le llamaba la atención y le encantaba. Había terminado de arreglarse para su _cita._

Bajo por las escaleras un poco apresurada.

Al pie de las escaleras estaba Trent, éste sonrió al verla.

Se besaron tiernamente.

-Te vez hermosa, Gwen.-

-Gracias, tú también te ves lindo.- Se abrazaron.

-¿Lista para irnos?-

-Siempre…- Se sonrieron.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Trent. Su mamá se despedía de ellos desde la entrada de la casa.

Mientras Trent conducía, Gwen recordaba su pasado.

Ella recordó aquella visita al parque, recordó aquel beso, pero a quien más recordaba, era a aquel Punk…

Ella suspiró.

Pero ella no podía quejarse. Tenía un novio _maravilloso_, que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

><p>¡Wii! Jajaja ¿y bien… qué tal quedó? XD<p>

Siempre quise hacer este tipo de fic… *O*

Ah… el DxG fraternal, y un poco de TxG y de DxC… :D

Díganme qué les pareció… ¿bueno, malo, excelente, o término medio…? XD ¡todo esto en un Review! :D

Saludos, cuídense. :)

:D


End file.
